Akatsuki Oneshots!
by K-YanNyako
Summary: All Akatsuki one-shot songfic collection. Songs vary, as do the pairings, although the pairings repeat. Oopsy!
1. Deidara X Tobi: Umbrella

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This is K-YanNyako!

This is my collection of Akatsuki x Akatsuki one-shots! Huzzah!

Um…my first collection of one-shots! Could this be good or bad? You decide!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tobi, his sempai Deidara, the Akatsuki, Naruto, Rihanna, or the song "Umbrella"!

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: You Can Stand Under My Umbrella, Sempai!**

'Ugh….today of all days we get a fucking mission from Leader-sama…hm…' Deidara thought as he felt his feet get wet as he walked into yet _another _puddle of rain water.

"Sempai, wait for me!"

Tobi called as he raced to catch up with Deidara. Even though there was a height difference between Tobi and his sempai, he knew that Deidara walked fast when he was pissed off.

Both Tobi were getting soaked to the bone. Unfortunately, there wasn't an inn in sight.

"SEMPAIIII! STOP!" Tobi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Deidara stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, hmm?!" he yelled.

Tobi ran up to him and stopped. He pointed to an abandoned house on the side of the road. Deidara looked at him.

"NO. I don't care if you're tired or horny or whatever! I'm NOT going in there! Hm." he yelled.

Tobi looked at the ground.

"But…but sempai…Tobi is getting wet…" he said.

Deidara scowled. He absolutely DETESTED when Tobi looked at the ground and sounded sad. He sighed heavily.

"Huh…..FINE….hm…" he said as he watched Tobi run haphazardly into the old shack.

Deidara wasn't all that enthusiastic about sitting in an old, deserted, possibly rat-infested- ew…he didn't even wanna _go_ there…hm!

"Sempai! Lookie there's a note!" Tobi exclaimed from inside the shack.

Deidara picked up the pace and got to the house. He found Tobi pointing at a sticky note.

"What's it say, sempai?"

"Shut the hell up, you can read, hm."

(a/n: This is when Tobi walks to the corner and cowers like a scared puppy while Deidara reads the note. BAD DEIDARA! No cookie for you!)

Tobi picked up the note and read aloud,

'_To those who find this note, there is an umbrella in the closet._'

"Where's the closet?! HM?!" Deidara yelled.

"Wait sempai, there's more!" Tobi said as he read from the sticky note again.

'_The closet is on your right when you come in the door…dumbass…_'

"Tobi, did you just call me a dumbass, hm?"

"NO SEMPAI, THE NOTE SAID THAT!"

"Whatever….hm…"

Deidara walked towards a wall.

"Well, this is the only right when you walk in the door….hm…" He said as he knocked on the wall.

Suddenly, a door fell on him.

"LOOK SEMPAI YOU FOUND THE DOOR!" Tobi yelled.

Deidara threw the door off of him, and got up.

He looked inside the darkened closet and inside there was…the umbrella!

"Finally, hm! Now I can walk outside and not get wet! Hm!" Deidara said happily.

"Um….sempai…?"

"What, Tobi, hm? Can't you see I'm dancing?! Hm."

Tobi held up the umbrella, and opened it.

"WHAT ARE YOU, RETARDED, HM?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO OPEN UMBRELLAS INDOORS, HMM!!" Deidara yelled.

"Sempai, look at the umbrella…" Tobi said as he pointed at it.

Deidara nearly fainted. It had….flowers, hearts, stars, and….GAH! There was WAY too much girly stuff on that thing!

"What are we gonna do now, sempai?" Tobi asked.

Deidara thought. And thought, and thought, and thought some more.

(a/n: Don't hurt yourself, Deidara…)

"Well, sempai?"

". . . .Just walk fast…" he told Tobi.

They walked outside and Tobi held the umbrella over his sempai's head.

"Hey, this reminds me of that song!"

"What song, hm?"

Tobi smiled and began to sing a little.

'_You can stand under my umbrella ,you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella_…'

Deidara remembered hearing that song. How did it go again…?

'_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_….'

Gah, he couldn't remember it all…but it had a catchy tune.

"Sempai, look out for that-!"

Deidara didn't watch where he was walking, and he tripped over a rock.

Tobi quickly grabbed his sempai's hand, helped him up before he hit the ground.

They both stopped walking, and Tobi held Deidara.

Deidara turned red.

"Are you okay, sempai?" he asked in a whisper.

Deidara nodded.

"Okey dokey then! Let's go!" Tobi smiled as he waited for Deidara to let go of his hand.

Deidara nodded and began walking again.

"Sempai, you can stand under my umbrella! Ella, ella, ella…."

"Tobi, you can't sing. And that umbrella isn't yours, hmm."

"Aw…"

Well, that's it! By the way, this is one of my favorite yaoi couples drools

Tobi appreciates reviews as well as I do! Um….I hope you're looking forward to the next one-shot! Tell me which Akatsuki pairing I should write….(It must be song related! Ha ha ha!) By the way, I was listening to 'Umbrella' by Rihanna while I was writing some of this. :3


	2. Sasori x Deidara: Girlfriend

Hello again, everyone

Hello again, everyone! This is K-YanNyako!

This is the second one-shot of my Akatsuki one-shot collection that I am working on!

I asked if the readers would recommend a pairing for the next chapter.

This pairing was a little difficult for me to write, because I've never written this pairing before…well…here it is! Saso X Dei! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, Sasori, Deidara, Avril Lavigne, or the song "Girlfriend".

**Chapter 2: I Want To Be Your Girlfriend, Danna!**

"Deidara, listen to me!" Sasori called from his room.

Deidara stormed down the hall in a huff.

'How could he?!' he thought as he wiped away tears that were streaming down his face. He ran into his room and slammed the door. Sasori cupped his head in his hands.

"Ugh…when are you going to learn," Sasori said into the door, "To stay out of my things?!" he yelled.

"I hate you, danna! Hmm!!" he yelled at his door. Sasori stomped back into his room. When Deidara could no longer hear footsteps, he opened his door a bit.

"Danna….how could you…hm…" he sniffed again.

"God, Deidara….so what if I have a date tonight? It's not like we were…planning…anything…" he said as he looked at his calendar. Today it read…take Deidara to the karaoke bar…Sasori banged his fist against the wall.

"ARGH! I'm such a dumbass!" he yelled.

"Well, at least someone agrees with me…" Ateru said as she turned a page in the book that she was reading.

Sasori thought for a moment.

"Hm…what if I took my date to the karaoke bar, and Deidara showed up! Nah…that would never happen…" he said as he sat down on his bed.

A few hours later, Sasori left the house for his date. He arrived not a second late. He had to break it to the girl that he had a change of plans.

"What do you _mean _we're going to a karaoke bar?! I thought we were going to that fancy pants restaurant!!" she yelled.

Sasori needed to silence his date. "Um…about the restaurant…uh…it kind of…blew up. Yes…the restaurant blew up and it has been wiped off of the face of the Earth." He said.

His date stopped bitching. "Oh…I see…well…then I guess we're going to that karaoke bar thing…"

Sasori breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Deidara swallowed another spoonful of chocolate marshmallow caramel ice cream. He wiped his face of tears. He was still depressed over the fact that his Danna was out with some whore. What was her name again…? Oh yeah...Aki. Deidara was so deeply engulfed in his own self-pity, he didn't even notice that Itachi had taken a few pictures of him and his comfort food. There was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DEPRESSED?! HMM?!" he yelled as he tossed his spoon at his door. It opened, revealing a sympathetic-looking Ateru.

"What do you want, hmm…." He mumbled as he licked the lid of the ice cream container.

"Listen…I heard what happened between you and Sasori…maybe I can help." She said as she closed the door. Deidara hesitated. 'Why would _Ateru_ want to help if something wasn't in it for _her_?'

"What's in it for you, hmm?" he snapped. Ateru smiled. 'Here we go…she'll probably want pictures of Danna and I fucking…AGAIN…' he thought.

"Seeing you and Sasori happy together." She smiled. Deidara stared wide-eyed at her.

"You're joking, _right_, hmm?" he said as he quirked an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"Nope. Now, if you're done asking your idiotic questions, I'll need to know which karaoke bar you were planning on with him…" Ateru said as she sat down on his bed.

Sasori arrived at the karaoke bar with his date.

"The…Singing Canary…? What a stupid name for a karaoke bar!" she yelled. (a/n: I couldn't think of anything…forgive me!)

Sasori sighed. 'I think I was better off with Deidara…at least he didn't question my tastes…' he thought to himself.

"Well, don't be shy…walk in!" Sasori said as he pushed her.

"Whatever…" she said as she timidly walked in.

They walked through the threshold, and there was a blare of music, and neon lights of every color of the rainbow.

"Oh wow! This place looks nice…" she said as she looked around.

"Still think the name is stupid?" Sasori asked.

"Oh yes. It's still stupid."

"You're sure you'll help me, hmm?!" Deidara yelled. Ateru sighed.

"For the umpteenth time, Deidara…YES."

"OH MY GOD!! I LOVE YOU, ATERU-KUN, HMM!" Deidara yelled as he squeezed Ateru. AGAIN.

"Yeah, yeah…I thought you were gay, though?" she asked.

Deidara was silent.

"Well, walk in, dumbass!" she yelled as she pushed him.

'I can see why she likes Hidan…' Deidara thought as he entered the karaoke bar.

He glanced around for his Danna.

'Oh! There he is! With that…._thing_…in the corner…' he thought.

"How am I going to get his attention?!" Deidara said to himself.

"Easy, Dei-rin. Go up and sing!" someone said from behind him.

"EH?! ATERU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled.

"I can't pass up an event with single guys…" she cackled.

She pushed him up to the microphone.

"Sing a song, damnit!"

"No!"

Everyone looked at the struggle that was going on between the two people on stage.

"Sorry folks…he's got a bit of stage fright." Ateru laughed nervously.

Deidara felt sick.

"WELL?! SING, MOTHER FUCKER, SING!" Ateru whispered in his ear.

Deidara gulped.

"I…um…I'd like to dedicate the….next song to….someone I love…un…" he said shakily.

Ateru slipped out of the bottom of the stage. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU ASS HOLE, UN?!" he blared into the microphone.

There was music playing.

"SING!" Ateru commanded.

Deidara looked at the screen.

'Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge.'

'Well, at least I know this song…' he thought hopefully.

'So I won't do _too _bad…'

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!" Deidara sang.

He danced around on the stage.

'Mother fucking man can move like a woman!' Ateru thought.

Sasori blushed. "All this for me?!" he whispered to himself.

His date pouted. "Hmph. Stupid guy…" she whined.

Deidara walked over to Sasori's table.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better, there's no other, so when's it gonna sink it? She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking!" Deidara sang as he pointed to the girl.

The girl screamed. "ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she yelled as she ran out of the door.

Deidara walked back up on stage to take his final bow.

"So danna…" Deidara said seductively as he walked over to the corner table.

"Y-Yes?" Sasori asked, a little alarmed.

"Can I be your girlfriend, tonight?" Deidara asked as he pecked Sasori on the cheek,

"Of course." Sasori smiled.

"But Deidara?"

"Yes, Danna?"

"Don't _EVER_ let Ateru choose the song. _EVER_."

Well, there you go! SasoriXDeidara for ya! This took me a little longer than the last one…So I hope my hard work paid off! The next pairing is Itachi X Kisame!

_Thank you greenpanic6, S-chan-ToNbO-KYAAA, and TheOtherWorldliNess for reviewing!_

I hope you guys and girls look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Kisame X Itachi: Check Yes Juliet

Hello there, everyone

Hello there, everyone! It's K-YanNyako again!

Ah, yes! The sweet smell of ItaKisa in the afternoon! Ah ha ha ha ha!

I hope you guys and girls like this chapter as much as the last two! And I also hope you like the song as much as I do! Time for that dream killing disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, the Akatsuki, the song "Check Yes Juliet," or the band We The Kings.

Well, here it is! The third chapter!

**Check Yes, Ita-chan!**

Itachi sighed heavily. It was a Friday night, and he had nothing to do. And to top off the Cake of Despair, it was raining.

"Huh…" Itachi groaned into his pillow. He turned over to look at the ceiling of his room.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up, and he felt his face heat up. It was a text message from Kisame.

'Look outside your window' it read.

Itachi opened the curtains, and nearly jumped through the glass of his precious window. Outside, Kisame was standing in the rain. Naked.

Itachi felt blood dribble down his cheek from his nose. He received another text message.

'You like what you see, Ita-chan 3'

"Yes, I do. But I have to clean today…SasGAY left messes all over the house…" he mumbled. He utterly detested that his parents were away on a business trip for the week.

His phone rang again, as it received another text message.

'Want to come and play?'

Itachi madly pushed the numbers on his phone.

'I can't. SasGAY left messes 4 me 2 clean up.'

'I'll help you clean 3'

'Put sum clothes on first.'

'NEVR….fine.'

Itachi looked out his window again. He caught a glimpse of Kisame putting on his shirt and pants.

'Ha! He wears shark underwear! I _knew_ it!' Itachi thought triumphantly to himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who _that _could be…" Itachi said silently to himself.

He ran down to the door. He opened it, and hugged the figure that was standing on the porch.

"Erm…Itachi-san, are you _that_ glad to see me…?" said a voice from the porch.

"Yes! Yes I- TOBI?!" Itachi yelled as he recognized the childish voice of his cousin.

"Hiya, Itachi-san! How are yo-" Tobi was cut off by a door slamming in his face.

'Ding dong!' The doorbell rang.

Itachi felt his stomach twist into a happy knot.

He opened the door and-

"Trick or treat!" Tobi yelled.

"IT'S NOT OCTOBER, NOW GET LOST TOBI!" he yelled into the door as he slammed it.

"All I wanted was some candy…but apparently, I'm not _good_ enough for that!" Tobi said sadly as he walked off of the porch.

"Hiya, Kisame-san!" Tobi said happily.

"Good afternoon, Tobi-san." Kisame replied to Tobi's usual greeting.

Itachi felt his heart beat faster. He opened the door, and swung his arms around Kisame.

"Does this mean Tobi gets his candy?" Tobi smiled under his mask.

"GET LOST BEFORE I CALL ANIMAL CONTROL AGAIN LIKE I DID LAST TIME!" Itachi yelled as he slammed the door.

"No! Not the animal control! They gave Tobi shots…and put a collar on Tobi…" Tobi sniffled sadly as he walked away.

"Why didn't anyone invent some kind of ID system for your front door?" Itachi sighed as he picked up a feather duster. There was another knock at the door. Itachi smiled slyly. He balled his hand up into a fist, and opened the front door.

"Here's your fucking candy, Tobi!" he yelled as he punched "Tobi" in the jaw.

"OW! What was _that_ for?!" Kisame yelled angrily.

Itachi was glad that it was him, and not Tobi talking to himself.

"Because I love you, stupid." Itachi said as he threw his arms around Kisame.

"Um…Itachi-san? Can we do this…_inside_? There's…_witnesses_…" Kisame whispered as he felt Tobi's gaze on them.

"Tobi never knew that Kisame-san swung the other way…" Tobi mumbled to himself.

"Oh well, time to call Tobi's friends and tell them that Kisame's gay!" Tobi said happily as he skipped through the rain.

Itachi shut the door, and thought of all the chores that he _and_ Kisame had to do.

"Kisame, vacuum the hallway upstairs and wash the walls with this paper towel." Itachi said as he handed Kisame a damp paper towel.

"It has a cleaning agent on it, so make sure you don't swallow it." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to the kitchen sink, and turned on the water. There was a mountain of dishes that he had to do, and he still had to make the beds. Sasuke never took the time to do things like that, so Itachi was left responsible for them.

Kisame quickly cleaned the walls and vacuumed. He sort of liked cleaning, but he hated to admit it. It was sort of a breeze for him because he could stretch his arms out very long, and clean the walls at the same time. His mother said that he should be a woman, since he was so motherly towards others and could muti-task insanely well.

When he was done, he put the vacuum away in the hall closet, and threw the paper towel away in the bathroom trash can.

'Hmm…' Kisame thought to himself. 'Itachi-san's bathroom trashcan is…full.' He picked up the bag, and brought it downstairs with him. He glanced at Itachi as he was drying the dishes. Somehow, he moved his hips when he dried the dishes.

'No dirty thoughts, Kisame! Not yet, at least…' Kisame thought again. He walked outside, and put the trash bag into the bin.

"Hi Kisame!" called a girl from the next yard over. Kisame looked up, and smiled. It was Arisa, one of his friends from the Student Council.

"Hey, Arisa. How are you today?"

"Wet!" she yelled as she came over toward the fence. Kisame went over to the fence that barricaded the two yards.

"So…why are you at Itachi's house today?" she asked.

"He needed help with chores, so I decided I'd help. We're going over my house to play video games when we're done." He smiled.

"Aw, Kisame, you're too nice!" Arisa said as she pushed him playfully.

"I know. I think that we have a meeting on Monday to discuss the graffiti in the boys' locker room…right?" Kisame asked.

"Tsk tsk, you should know these things, Kisame. But yes, we do. We'll be discussing the punishments and watching the surveillance tapes." Arisa said gravely.

"Well, I think that I should be getting back to Itachi now…it looks like he's done in the kitchen. He must be waiting in the living room for me. See you soon, Arisa!" Kisame called as he went back to the house. He opened the back door, and closed it. He walked into the front room.

"Itachi-san?" he called.

No answer. Kisame checked all the downstairs rooms, but didn't find him.

"Geez, Itachi-san! Where are you?!" he yelled. He walked upstairs, and saw a light on in Itachi's bedroom. He walked in and nearly fainted. On the bed, was Itachi…covered in…soap bubbles and ribbons?!

"What the fuck, Itachi-chan?! I wasn't outside that long! How did you manage to do…_that _in less than 5 minutes?!" Kisame yelled.

"I'm talented at things like that…" Itachi huffed.

"Very funny. Now go wash off those soap bubbles from your clothes."

"I have no clothes on" he breathed helplessly from the floor.

Kisame's instinct took over, and he pounced on Itachi.

"Just the reaction I'd hoped for…" he whispered.

"I…uh…" Kisame said as he turned hopelessly red.

"Fuck my brains out, Kisame-chan!" Itachi ordered.

"Then can we go to my house and play Pac Man?" he asked, giving in to temptation.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay then! Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown, 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now-" Kisame started to sing.

"Anything but singing…" Itachi complained.

"Fine, be that way!" Kisame fretted as he tore off his clothes.

Well, everyone, that's it! Sorry for um…getting a little _too _graphic in the end, but…that's the way the lemon cookie crumbles! I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of reference to the song or video…I guess my brain wasn't working...

This fic is brought to you by back-scratchers! Without them, you wouldn't be able to reach that terrible itch on your back! Thanks for reading!


	4. Deidara X Tobi: Hot Air Balloon

HEY GUYS.

I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FIC IN LIKE 2 YEARS. WHOA.

Hope you like this chapter; it only took me like OVER 9,000 days to think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, Owl City, or the song "Hot Air Balloon".

**Let's Spend the Afternoon in a Hot Air Balloon, Sempai!**

Deidara lazed around, miserable. There was nothing to do. Then again, when _was_ there?

"SEMPAI. SEMPAI LOOK!" Tobi called. He ran over to Deidara, tripping over himself with happiness. Literally.

"Go away. No one likes you, un."

"I bought these! See?" He pointed at a pair of tickets.

"I don't care. Go play with some lead-painted toys from China, un."

"Don you want to know what they're for?"

"_No_."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway!" He sounded ecstatic. Deidara hid his face in his hands.

"Well, I won a drawing and I got these tickets!" Tobi began.

Deidara turned his head away from Tobi. He tried to distract himself, but Tobi's voice was like a mosquito orbiting his ear; the sound was so pestering, it seemed as if it could penetrate his ear even if he had ear plugs.

He felt a sudden fit of rage coming on. Then, everything was silent. He went to face him, and he made no sound.

"So sempai, whaddya say? Would you like to make a date out of this?" Tobi asked innocently.

Deidara felt the fit of rage, and it partially overtook him.

"_NOOOOOOOO WAY_. I DON'T SWING THAT WAY. I'D RATHER _DIE_ THAN SPEND A DAY WITH _YOU_, MUCH LESS A DATE, UN."

"…I wasn't questioning your sexuality, sempai. Just sayin'."

"_I'LL KILL YOU_."

"We'll leave at six, then!" Tobi scurried away.

Deidara's fists were clenched and he felt the warmth of his face; and then, it seemed to subside suddenly.

"…I agreed to nothing, yet he still expects me to show up? Whatever. He said something about free food, so I guess I'll go, un."

So his decision had been made; he'd only be with Tobi because of the free food. He was just hoping he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around; Deidara was dressed in everything he'd been wearing previously, minus his cloak. He waited impatiently for Tobi.

Sure enough, Tobi showed up. He was in dark clothes, head to toe, and his little scarf around his neck.

"Well, where's the damn tickets, un." Deidara demanded. Tobi chuckled.

"Don't worry, sempai. I have them. Now, let's roll!" He pranced out the door.

"What on _earth_ have I gotten myself into, un…" He mumbled, suffering already.

* * *

He had no idea that the two of them would end up at a festival. He looked around. The thing that stuck out most was a giant colorful object protruding from above distant treetops.

"Hey, sempai! Keep up!" Tobi called as he advanced through the crowd. Deidara came back to reality, and quickly moved through the sea of people.

As he was about five yards away from Tobi, Deidara bumped into a little boy.

"Hey, move it kid, un!" He yelled.

"Owwie! Mommy, that girl bumped into me!" The mother of the child looked at Deidara quickly.

"Sweety, that's a boy."

"How can you tell, mommy?"

"Mommy knows."

"Is it because she didn't have boobies?"

Deidara clenched his teeth, and resisted the urge to punt the small child into the crowd.

"Mommy will tell you when you're older."

'Stupid kid,' he thought.

He finally found Tobi, who was looking at a food vender's stand. He turned and looked at Deidara, who was approaching him.

"Hi, sempai!"

"Thanks for wandering away from me, un."

"You didn't keep up. Aw shucks, they don't have anything good. Oh well."

"DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME, YOU THICK-HEADED IDIOT?"

"What were you saying, sempai?"

He slapped his forehead.

"Sempai, if you do that you won't be able to see the surprise I'm gonna show you!"

"I don't even care."

"Cover your eyes!" He sang.

"_No_." Deidara protested, as if he was a child.

Tobi stepped behind his partner, and covered the eyes of the blonde.

"How am I supposed to see the surprise if your hands are over my eyes, un."

"I'll lead you!"

The two pushed their way through the crowd, again.

Soon, Deidara heard himself stepping on grass. Then, they stopped. Tobi removed his hands.

"I don't see a surprise, un."

"Look around, sempai!"

He did. He was a little surprised.

The colorful thing that was protruding from the trees that he had seen earlier turned out to be an air balloon.

Tobi had rushed up to one, and had gotten in the basket.

"Come on, sempai!" He called.

"_Oh_, _brother_…" He grumbled. He trudged over, and got into the basket.

Tobi seemed too giddy for his own good.

"Are you ready, Deidara-san?" He inquired.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Pfft."

Deidara had his mind on other things, but all of his idle thoughts escaped his mind in almost an instant.

The balloon began to ascend into the sky, and he panicked a bit; this was a bit different than his clay birds he was used to, which was why he was a tad alarmed. He clutched the basket, and pursed his lips.

'_I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideas, pretty soon.'_

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"It's okay, sempai. If you're scared, you can hold on to me."

Deidara grunted.

"You're an idiot, un."

Eventually, a few more balloons drifted up into the sky; then some more, and some more still. Music began to play. It seemed to echo everywhere. A cold breeze sent a chill through Deidara. He moved his hands up and down his arms quickly to heat up his arms, but to no avail.

'_So let's spend the afternoon in a cold hot air balloon.'_

He looked at Tobi.

He ever so slowly inched towards his partner. As he got closer, it felt as if he was radiating heat. He was leaning up against Tobi now.

"…You're warm, un."

"Aww, sempai! If you wanted to cuddle, you should've said something!"

Tobi wrapped his arms around the blonde, and squeezed tightly.

"You're…choking me…you dumbass, un." He managed to mumble though his airway was being constricted.

"Oh. Sowwy." He softened his grip.

* * *

The sun began to set. The sky was an arrangement of warm colors like red, deep oranges and bright yellows. Soon, the blue of the night made its way into the mix as well. From where the two of them were, it was absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

"Sempai, do you like it?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, un."

"The sunset."

"…I guess it's…nice." He mumbled.

Tobi was bursting with happiness.

"YAY! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!" He began to jump around, causing the basket to shake.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US, UN." Deidara shrieked.

Tobi ceased his joyful jumping.

"Oh…well, the ride is gonna be over anyway, so…" He trailed off. Embarrassing? Um, yeah.

The balloon slowly descended to the ground.

* * *

The two of them started off for home.

On the way, Deidara struck up a conversation.

"Hey dummy."

Tobi turned his head.

Deidara seemed uncomfortable.

"Sempai, is there something wrong?"

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled.

"…Thank you. I had…fun, un."

Tobi perked up.

"Really?"

"…Yes."

Tobi embraced him. Not the creepy, spontaneous hugging that he was known for, but a genuine, warm, teddy bear-like hug.

"I'm so glad."

"Me too…" His partner said lowly.

And for once, Deidara wrapped his arms around Tobi, feeling as if his heart was the sun, shining brightly on a new day.

'You made my frown turn upside-down, now my worries are gone.'

* * *

Wow, it only took me forever to finish this. :|

But regardless.

HOPE YA LIKED IT KIDS. ;D


End file.
